


父与子(Father and Child)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [13]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十三章，前篇请参见合集*以白王和前辈的视角描述亲情是如何养成的，时间跨度较大*个人目前最满意的一章（可能是因为白王是我最喜欢的角色……）*书名中含有大量以后剧情的伏笔*无眼的故事纯属脑洞，可以看一下我剧情贴里的论证
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	父与子(Father and Child)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十三章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *以白王和前辈的视角描述亲情是如何养成的，时间跨度较大
> 
> *个人目前最满意的一章（可能是因为白王是我最喜欢的角色……）
> 
> *书名中含有大量以后剧情的伏笔
> 
> *无眼的故事纯属脑洞，可以看一下我剧情贴里的论证

父与子  
纯粹容器不明白它为什么会在这里。它初生的意识还是一片朦胧，喧腾着黑暗的寂静。刚才那个是它的同胞吗？纯粹容器没有继续想下去。它只知道，它现在唯一要做的就是跟着眼前的这个虫子，别的都不重要。  
虫子头顶凶暴角冠，身披帝王羽翼，由内而外散发着苍白的光芒。“苍白之王”，这个词语闪现在纯粹容器的脑海中。他是它的创造者，也是它使命的下达人。  
“挪艾，”苍白之王开口了，“把守好深渊入口，不得让其它任何容器离开。”  
“遵旨。”一个缥缈的女声从旁边传来。纯粹容器觉得这声音有一种莫名的熟悉感，仿佛来自一段本不属于它的遥远记忆。  
黝黑的岩石扭曲成怪异的形状，交错成回环的道路。鬼祟的爬虫在黑暗中蠕动，看到苍白之王走进，纷纷散开以躲避他的光芒。  
狭长甬道的尽头铺着一级级阶梯，黑暗浊重的氛围逐渐褪去，威严的白光刺破了凝霜的混沌，堂皇的建筑在地表熠熠生辉。华丽的拱形穹顶反射着琉璃吊灯的光，把雕栏玉砌的楼阁照得亮如白昼。纯粹容器跟着苍白之王走着，一路上身着白色朝服的大臣向他们行礼。最终，他们来到了一个硕大的广场，在它的中央，一座宏伟的宫殿庄严地矗立。  
苍白之王终于转过身来看着纯粹容器，他的手指抚过它冰冷的面具，他的双眸盯着它空洞的眼神。他缓缓开口，仿佛古老的时针沐浴了千年的日月。  
“从今天起，这里就是你的家。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“弗尔，关于容器训练一事，可有准备妥当？”沃姆坐在王座上问道。  
弗尔在阶前立着，强健的肌肉爬满了他壮硕的身躯。他鞠了一躬，然后说：“回陛下，容器的专门训练场所已基本完工，预计下周便可正式启用。”  
沃姆点了点头，说：“弗尔，此事刻不容缓。每过一天，就有子民因梦之瘟疫而丧失心智，请你务必在最短的时间内完成训练，终结王国的灾难。”  
“臣知命。今日是臣训练容器的开端，还望陛下做一下中介，它是您的造物，只听从您的命令。”  
“这我知道。你先去容器的日常锻炼场那等一下吧，接下来的日子要辛苦你了。”  
“陛下您也要注意，别太过操劳了。”  
沃姆挥动羽翼，飞离了王座室，可是还没等他到正厅，就听见一阵吵闹声传了过来。  
“左特殿下，万万不可啊！国王陛下正在和弗尔大人商议要事，不得任何虫打扰啊！”  
“让开，你们这群蠢货！敢挡我伟大左特的路，都活得不耐烦了！”  
“左特！”沃姆喊道，“你这段时间又跑到哪里去了？”  
听到沃姆的声音，两位拼命拦着左特的家臣匆忙转过身来，向他鞠躬行礼。左特不耐烦地舒展了一下手臂，回应道：“怎么，我这个失败者又让父亲大人担心了？”  
沃姆没有回答，只是直直地盯着他。左特叹了一口气，然后继续说：“那么，听说你找到新的继位者了，是吧？”  
“…你是从哪里听到的？”沃姆的目光扫过了站在旁边的家臣。  
“别看你那群窝囊废！”左特不屑地叫嚣道，“他们都听你的，一个字也不会吐出来。我自己弄明白的。”  
“左特！”沃姆厉声道，“注意言辞！”  
“父亲，我就没搞懂了，你就这么厌恶我吗？因为你一直认为我完成不了你那伟大的计划？”还没等沃姆回答，左特又紧接着说，“好，给我记住了！迟早有一天，我会屠遍这世上最危险的野兽，用我的‘生命终结者’打败最强的对手，证明我，才是最有资格的。这是我的诺言，伟大的左特的荣耀的诺言！”  
说完，左特就气冲冲地走了出去。  
“呃…陛下？”  
“唉，随他去吧。”沃姆深知左特的性子一直如此，期待他改变简直就是奢望。但这也是沃姆一手造成的。  
沃姆摇了摇头，想要尽快把这小插曲抛至脑后，毕竟眼下还有更重要的事情要去完成。  
沃姆来到容器的房间，坐在长椅上的容器看到他进来，立马跳了下来，一双空无的眼眸盯着沃姆。  
“跟我走。”  
没有任何迟疑，容器径直跟着沃姆走出了房间。  
真是完美。没有自由意志的容器，是封印瘟疫的绝佳工具。  
沃姆的办公厅紧挨着一片小花园，当他希望从繁忙的奏章批阅中稍微拖一下身时，就喜欢在这僻静的小花园里散散步，或者即使偶尔抬一下头，看着微风拂过白色的枝叶，留下摇曳的光影，也能感到些许的慰藉。现在，这片空旷的小花园就作为了容器的日常锻炼场所。  
弗尔已经在那等候着了。  
沃姆转过身来对容器说：“这是弗尔。从今天起你将跟着他学习战斗技艺。”  
容器看上去似乎明白了，它从背上抽出沃姆之前给它的骨钉，面向了弗尔。  
沃姆向弗尔点了点头，示意他开始。  
“陛下，还请您稍退远些。臣要测试一下容器的初始战力。”  
沃姆退到台阶上，看到弗尔一手持着刺藤盾，一手拿着黑岩斧，在稍微鞠一躬作为格斗开始的礼仪后，一斧迅猛地朝容器劈了过去。不过沃姆知道，这远没有达到弗尔的真实水平。  
容器跳到了一边，弗尔的长斧在石面上击出了几点火花。在格挡了弗尔的下一击横扫后，容器翻跃到了弗尔的身后，骨钉的寒芒直刺弗尔的后背。  
不可思议…沃姆看着他的造物，容器的表现大大超乎了他的预期。在从未接受过训练的情况下就能把骨钉运用到此等地步，它若成长到完全形态，将不容小觑。  
弗尔迅速地转过身用盾牌挡住了这一击，借力把容器摔在地上，朝它砍了下去。容器快速翻滚开，但弗尔用两只侧肢拿着的短程月牙刀插在地上，截断了它的路线，接着把它的骨钉扫出了几米远。  
格斗结束了，容器看上去十分疲惫，勉强支撑着站了起来。第一次就表现如此，这已经让沃姆非常满意了。接下来，只要再加严苛训练一段时间，就足以封印瘟疫，这样一切都可以结束了。长时间以来对虚空的研究，阿诗玛的付出与操劳，总算没有白费。  
正想着，沃姆的眼神对上了容器。那样的空洞，没有心智，没有意志，正适合完成它的使命。王国的未来，都系在它身上了。  
无论什么代价都在所不惜。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
纯粹容器在宫殿里漫无目的地走着。今天是难得的假日，弗尔觉得即使是它也需要偶尔休息一下，以达成最好的训练效果。每当有家臣从它旁边路过，总是会朝它鞠一躬，再去忙他们各自的事。  
“他们为什么要向我行礼？”纯粹容器想这样问，但这声音只能空在它寂静的脑海里回响。  
纯粹容器来到了一个房间，房门半掩着，白色的灯光通过其上的琉璃彩窗照到走廊上。它走了进去，里面有一张硕大的圆桌，一排排书架以其为中心错落有致地铺开，形成了一条条典雅的小径。它顺着其中一条浏览下去，或石质、或纸质的书籍散发着淡淡的墨香：《戈布——伟大的心灵》《卡莉娜的印记说》《民众的守护者：瑞维克》…不过纯粹容器并不打算阅读里面的内容。毕竟这对它完成任务并没有什么帮助。  
翻阅的声音从旁边传来，纯粹容器走到下一排书架，看到一位家臣正在整理书籍。看到纯粹容器前来，他朝它深鞠了一躬：“殿下。”  
纯粹容器实在不能理解这种行为。似乎是看出了它的想法，家臣说：“国王陛下认为每只虫都应被重视，而容器所做出的牺牲，尤其应受到特别的尊重。”  
尊重…那意味着什么呢？纯粹容器不需要这种东西，它活着的唯一目的就是达成它注定的使命，仅此而已。  
“殿下您正在休息吧？那么如果您愿意的话，还请允许微臣带您参观一下这里。”  
家臣一边领着纯粹容器在书架间慢步，一边介绍说：“微臣名为奥廷修，是这座王室图书馆的管理员。这里的所有书籍都是由皇家学者或御用文人在国王的旨意下撰写的，其中不乏对公众保密的资料档案。鲜少有虫子能获得国王的授权自由出入。刚才您看到的是人物传记区，这边是学术报告区…”  
卷帙繁浩的书籍静静地陈列在书架上，仿佛存储了千载的光阴。苍白的灯光在周围蜿蜒流淌，轻轻地掸去了若有若无的浮尘。研究太古历史的文献、歌颂王朝威仪的诗篇，都在这宫殿的一隅浅浅地睡着，等待有虫子把它们从亘古的梦中唤醒。  
奥廷修仍然在滔滔不绝地解说着。“他为什么要和我说这些？”纯粹容器用只有自己才听得到的声音问。  
“殿下，这里就是图书馆的尽头了。”  
一扇巨大的落地窗出现在纯粹容器眼前，中间镶嵌着可拉动的玻璃门，连通了一座小巧别致的庭院。透过玻璃，纯粹容器看到一个身影正坐在一把典雅的椅子上读书。白色夫人，那是圣巢的王后，也是它的制作者。  
一阵微风吹过，白色的枝叶沙沙作响，白色夫人放在一旁桌子上的羽毛书签被吹起，缓缓飘落到纯粹容器脚边。纯粹容器犹豫了一下，拉开门把它捡起，走到她的身边。  
白色夫人低头看到了它，似乎有些惊讶，然后温柔地笑了笑，接过羽毛书签说：“谢谢你，孩子。”  
纯粹容器转身离开，走到一半，听见白色夫人的声音在身后响起：“你在想什么呢，小家伙？我的根无法感知到你的思想，只能勘探到那深不可测的虚无。”  
它回过头来望着她。  
白色夫人迟疑了一下，接着说：“或许这样最好吧。记住你是谁。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“陛下，容器的训练场所已经完工，请您检视。”  
沃姆四周环视了一圈，场所的外形并不精巧复杂，玄铁制成的锁链支撑起了这个圆形的平台，围成一周的高台铺满了坐席，整个地方的设计宛如剧团的舞台。  
沃姆朝弗尔点了点头，接着对旁边的妻子说：“阿诗，你陪我到这来真的没有问题吗？”  
阿诗玛笑了笑，说：“怎么，把我当成养尊处优的公主了吗？这可是王国的大事，不管出于哪种身份，我都应该见证这个时刻。”  
沃姆没有再多说什么，他明白她下定决心的事是很难改变的。  
“国王陛下，王后殿下，请就坐。”弗尔说，“臣即将展示这场所是如何运作的。”  
几缕微光从场所顶端的缝隙漏了下来，留下斑驳的残影。这个场所的基底是一只远古虫子的残骸，静卧在王国的边缘。根据文献记载，它生前似乎名叫查·克拉提，隶属于当时一个强大的战士团队。沃姆隐隐觉得他以前模糊地见过这只虫子，在…那次事件中。  
铁门“咣”的一声打开了，容器从外面走了进来。经过短短一周的训练，它手握骨钉的姿态已俨然如同一位征战多年的武者。  
“阿诗，看啊，我们的造物如此精妙，日后定能成为拯救王国的绝佳工具。”  
阿诗玛没有说话，只是平静地注视着容器。  
弗尔启动了看台上的一个开关，一个铁笼子从平台上升起，从里面飞出了一只装甲斯奎特。  
弗尔的驯兽本领在此刻展露无余。  
装甲斯奎特鸣叫一声，尖利的长喙直朝容器刺过去。容器敏捷地跳开，一骨钉劈在它厚重的盔甲上。吃了痛的斯奎特飞至场所顶端盘旋，然后急速地俯冲，容器跳了起来，用一记下劈把它的锐气击碎在坚实的地板上。斯奎特在地上滚了几圈，从一个小口撤退了。  
更多的笼子升了起来，战斗奥波喷吐着毒液，尖刺巴德尔翻滚着尘埃，死亡鲁多跳动着乱影，容器一一用骨钉应对。弗尔在旁边解说道：“此皆为臣所驯之兽，可实时调控来达到容器的训练目标，当它们受了一定伤后便会撤回疗养，除了…”  
又有三个笼子升起，面相凶恶的飞虫拖着橙色的尾囊，携卷着杀意从笼内冲了出来。  
“阿司匹德。”  
“你是从哪里捕到它们的？”沃姆问。随着瘟疫的逐渐蔓延，最近阿司匹德一族愈发猖狂，各地接连收到居民在野外被它们袭击的报告，加剧了本就不容乐观的感染局面。  
弗尔没有正面回答这个问题，转而说：“反正本来就是要杀死它们的，不如用来锻炼容器的能力。”  
这些狡猾的猎手迅速而又谨慎地靠近容器，让自己始终在容器的攻击范围之外。一只阿司匹德率先发动攻击，三发灼热的毒液掺杂着瘟疫的气息，精准地朝容器飞去。容器敏捷地躲过，跳到了这只阿司匹德的背上刺穿了它的躯体，再借力冲出，在空中旋转以躲避第二波弹幕，割破了第二只阿司匹德的尾囊。苦橙色的液体喷溅而出，阿司匹德也随之落地，可这却遮挡了容器的视线。第三只阿司匹德看准时机，喷出了第三波毒液。  
当毒液击中容器的那一刻，沃姆的心莫名悸动了一下。好在它很快调整好状态，与阿司匹德周旋。最后一只阿司匹德见证了两个同伴的死亡，变得格外小心，始终在与容器不近不远的地方徘徊。容器与它对峙了好一会儿，慢慢退至墙边，等到阿司匹德吐出下一波毒液的那一刻，瞬间爬到墙上与阿司匹德等高的位置，纵身一跃，高举骨钉，把它切成了两半。  
“陛下，容器在第一轮试炼里的表现十分出色。下面进行第二项试炼。”说着，弗尔启动了看台上的另一个开关。  
几个平台升了起来，地底传来了锁链的拉动声，仿佛有什么机关被触发了。容器似乎也不明白发生了什么，警觉地观望着四周。但威胁来自脚下。一排钢刺突然从地上冒出，把容器刺到了升起的平台上。  
沃姆一下子站了起来。  
容器迅速爬起，但迎面撞上了一个飞来的电锯，锋利的锯齿在它的面具上留下了划痕。更多的机关被触发，容器就地一滚，躲过了追着它的几根地刺，然后顺势一跃挂到了墙上。但就连墙上也不是安全的。一排钢矛从墙上刺出，容器撞到了一个平台的边缘，然后重重砸在了下面的一个平台上。  
“弗尔，这样真的没问题吗？”坐在一旁的阿诗玛问道。  
“王后殿下请放心，即使容器碎裂，臣在场所底部建有一间特殊密室，可容纳其真实形态供其修整疗养。”  
容器艰难地撑起来，侧身躲过了一个电锯，又一个后撤避开了刺出的钢矛，但脚下一滑，掉出了平台，只有两只手抓着平台的边缘。脚下的地面铺满了钢刺，正前方又有一个电锯缓缓逼近，容器挣扎着想爬回平台上，但无济于事。  
“够了。”  
“陛下！唯有如此，才可在最短时间内达成…”  
“够了。”沃姆又重复了一遍。  
弗尔轻轻叹了一口气，关闭了机关。平台收回了地面，容器掉到地上，伤痕累累。  
沃姆扇动王翼，降到了容器身边。他蹲了下来将它扶起，容器的头壳上布满裂痕，隐隐有深渊液体渗出，一双空洞的眼窝直盯着沃姆。苍白的灵魂之光从沃姆指尖溢出，轻柔地照在容器的面具上，转身间便修复如初。沃姆看了它一眼，飞回到看台上坐了下来。  
阿诗玛露出了意味深长的微笑。  
“怎么了？”沃姆问。  
“不，没什么。”  
沃姆转向了弗尔，说：“还有别的试炼内容吗？”  
“基本形式就这两种，本日主要查看一下容器的能力分布情况，今后臣会据此制定训练内容。”  
沃姆看到容器站了起来，握紧骨钉，似乎是准备好了迎接下一轮挑战。  
“那就让我们正式开始吧。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
纯粹容器身处在一片黑暗之中，四周安静得可怕。  
又是这里。  
一股强烈的虚无感充盈着整个空间，如同世界尚未诞生的混沌，空无一物而又包罗万象。  
纯粹容器尝试走了几步，它感到自己正站在一片液体之上。  
“这是哪？”它的声音在无限的空间里传播开来，又被茫茫的黑暗所吞没，没有留下一点回响。  
四周依然十分寂静，仿佛有一首无声的歌，在时间与空间的交界处唱起。  
它又大声问：“你是谁？”  
似乎有一滴液体落到浓稠的液面上。  
纯粹容器想了想，换了一个问法。  
“我是谁？”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
远处，容器正在小花园里日常锻炼，清脆的骨钉声伴着微风的吹拂，倒奏成了一曲颇有韵味的交响乐。沃姆坐在案前，眉头紧锁。  
瘟疫蔓延的情况比他想象得还要严重，甚至感染到了深邃巢穴的边缘，也难怪赫拉那边最近态度缓和了些，不再一味拒绝合作。根据蒂珂的情报，加利安陨落在了那幽邃的穴道之中。唉，真是可惜了，枉费阿巴让守卫允许他进入深巢，他本能成为一位卓越的骑士的。  
蜂巢方表示愿意参与封印瘟疫的计划。与之相对的，螳螂们并不受到瘟疫的影响，由于一些感染者无意闯入他们的领土，螳螂与圣巢的关系日益紧张，双方迎来了第三次对峙。  
看来索罗马斯塔对沃姆禁止他研究十分不满啊。沃姆承认他初心是好的，但实在过于残忍，而且危险性相当高，稍不注意就有可能反受其害。尽管他的信众热情高涨地志愿参加实验，沃姆也绝不会允许他们就这样断送自己的生命。更何况现在还有容器，相比之下索罗马斯塔对瘟疫疗法的探索，就太过不可靠了。  
以及…各地似乎频繁出现了对于一些神秘身影的目击，如果沃姆没弄错的话，这些描述似乎都与容器相符。看来挪艾还是不忍心把它们永远地关在里面啊。沃姆能理解她，而且就这样让那些容器在深渊里死去似乎也确实太不公了，但只是以后多了一件要处理的麻烦事。  
“陛下？能打扰您一下吗？”一个温柔的嗓音从台阶处传了过来。  
“有什么事吗，伊思玛？难得的休息日，还请你们过来陪容器锻炼，真是辛苦你们了。”  
“不，没事的。这样活动一下筋骨可比无所事事地待家里有意思多了。”伊思玛微笑一下，然后表情逐渐凝重，“其实…我就是想和您说一下容器的事…”  
沃姆停下了手中的笔，抬头说：“发生什么了吗？”  
“没发生什么，只是单纯地想和您聊聊。”伊思玛叹息了一声，怅然地望向容器所在的小花园，“刚才我和它交手的时候，它的骨钉技艺固然精湛，但总感觉少了点什么…对了，用奥格瑞姆的话来说，少了骑士之道，取而代之的是一股冰冷的寂静…”  
“那就是它的本质所在，伊思玛：空洞。”  
“我明白。可那孩子，一诞生就朝着注定的使命行进，没有见证过世界的美好，没有体会过虫间的真谛，它存在的唯一意义在成功封印瘟疫的那一刻便消失殆尽，从此无虫铭记。这样不会…太悲哀了吗？”  
沃姆沉默了许久。他不知道该怎么回答这个问题。容器本就是一个工具而已，不是吗？最后他笑了笑，说：“伊思玛，你还是这么富有同理心。”  
他本来还想说更多的，但话到嘴边又觉得颇无意义，于是都咽了回去，只留下一声叹息。  
“国王陛下，我明白。为了王国的子民有时需要做出必要的牺牲。我只是有时候…唉，我也不知道怎么说。打扰了。”  
伊思玛离开了，沃姆把笔搁在一边，完全没有了批阅的兴致。悲哀…吗？可能是有点吧。沃姆明白自己不应该对容器动感情，但…  
一阵敲门声响起。  
“陛下，有件事情您可能需要知晓。”奥廷修的声音传了过来。  
“说吧。”  
“左特殿下他…出走了。”  
沃姆猛地一下抬起头来：“什么？”  
“是这样的，自从那天左特殿下和您闹不快后就没有虫子见过他。您也知道，殿下他时常私自外出，并且不让任何家臣随从。臣等原以为这次也和往常一样，但今天在殿下房间里找到了他的辞别信。”  
沃姆接过信，放在了桌子上。“阿诗知道了吗？”他问。  
“微臣已向王后殿下禀告过了。她让微臣转告您，让您别太自责了。”  
沃姆长吁了一口气，瘫在了座椅的靠背上。  
“要派虫子出去找他吗？”  
“不，不必了。他不会回来的。”  
静默了良久，奥廷修又说：“陛下，还请您别把这事太放心上了。您最近操劳得太多了，请一定注意保重身体。”  
“我知道了，你出去吧。”  
“微臣告退。”  
沃姆又在靠背上瘫了好一会儿。花园里的骨钉声与微风声交织在一起，叩动着沃姆的心扉。  
最终他坐直，拿起左特的信读了起来。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“…光本为一体，在经过了物质世界的折射后，原本的梦境形体就破碎为了精华，四散在世界的各个角落，其中有一些被根所捕获，具有了凝聚力，久而久之便形成了一片土地记忆的集合体，也就是民众口中的低语之根…”  
纯粹容器坐在花园里，一边听着厄多尔讲课，一边望着在内室办公的苍白之王。那只虫子始终都那么尊贵高雅，散发着圣洁与神秘的气息。不知从什么时候起，纯粹容器对他产生了好奇心。苍白之王脸上总是一副处变不惊的泰然，仿佛一切他早已预知。他究竟在想什么呢？纯粹容器明白自己不该有这样的想法，但这又不会影响完成它的使命…对吧？  
“…而那光芒之主宰者、梦境之支配者、启迪与意志之无上者，便是辐光。”  
厄多尔高举双臂，金色的梦境光圈从他手中浮现，照在他同样金色的羽毛上，形成了一种与那端庄的苍白不一样的威严。流溢的光芒交织成了一幅宏伟的图画，纯粹容器看到一个神圣的身影，披着辉煌的日冕，傲立云端尖啸。不知怎的，这场景在纯粹容器寂静的脑海里掀起了一丝波澜。  
“那就是你要对抗的敌人，也是瘟疫的源头。”厄多尔的声音饱含沧桑，“曾经她的光芒照耀四方，她的温暖填满心房，如今…唉，过去的就让它过去吧，在那被遗忘的真相找到之前…”  
厄多尔越说越远，声音也越来越小。纯粹容器看他一时半会儿没有想回来的意思，目光便转向了别处。与辐光的璀璨夺目相比，纯粹容器更欣赏那淡雅的苍白，平静而高贵。苍白之王依然坐在案前，手中的羽毛笔划出一道道优美的弧线，丝毫没注意到它正在注视着他。  
“不过，想要对抗辐光，有一个必要条件。”纯粹容器转过头，发现厄多尔不知什么时候开始就停下了他的自言自语，看着它。  
“保持绝对的空洞。你能做到吗？”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“来，到这来。”沃姆转身对容器说。  
在黑夜的衬托下，小花园显得格外安宁，偶有三四只未睡的光蝇，慵懒地在苍白的枝叶间徘徊，闪着若隐若现的点点微光。  
沃姆将要在这里教授容器灵魂法术。  
“灵魂赋予我们身体动力，是我们心智的来源，它存在于每只虫中，只要运用得当，便可以释放出无穷的潜力。”说着，沃姆燃起了一颗灵力球。  
苍白的光芒围着球心流溢，照亮了小花园的中央，容器出神地望着，面具反射着灵魂的光。  
沃姆蹲了下来，指了指容器的头壳，说：“对于你来说，灵魂储存在灵魂容器之中，来，试着去感受它。”  
容器把手伸出来，试图模仿沃姆刚才的动作，但什么都没有发生。  
“不，不是这样。施放法术是下一步，现在先尝试感知灵魂的存在。集中注意力，不要有多余的动作。”  
容器略微低头，苍白的微光在它周围时隐时现，但最终还是归于熄灭。  
唉，果然欠点火候吗…“来，过来。”他招呼道。  
沃姆再次蹲下，从后面牵住了容器的两只手。深渊液体凝聚成的身体有一种冰凉的触感，同时又柔软而细腻。他将灵魂之力从指间倾出，轻柔地缠绕上容器的手臂，在它耳边说：“现在，试着去聚集它。”  
在沃姆的帮助下，容器再次集中注意力，白光逐渐亮起，再突然一下增强，标志着一次聚集的完成。  
他站了起来，说：“好，现在我们再试一次。”  
这一次的微光比第一次要稳定，但聚集到一半又熄灭了。  
“没关系，慢慢来。”沃姆鼓励道。  
再来的一次，又比上一次稳定了些，但仍未达到终点。  
“没事，再来一次吧。”  
白光开始出现，保持了稳定。  
“很好…很好…继续坚持，就快了…快了…很好！”  
终于，容器独立地完成了一次聚集。沃姆看着他的造物，心里有股不可言说的喜悦与欣慰。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
纯粹容器身处在一片黑暗之中，四周安静得可怕。  
又是这里。  
它感到自己正站在一片液体上，似乎有一滴浓稠的液滴落了下来。  
它大声问：“我是谁？”  
声音传播开来，被吞没在无边的黑暗中。  
突然，脚下的液体翻腾起来，沸盈着最原始的狂野。纯粹容器感觉自己正在坠落，坠落。  
好像有什么卷须绑住了它的四肢，与它的身子融为一体。黑暗逐渐有了形体，呼啸着浊重的风，慢慢汇聚。最终，八只眼睛闪烁着虚空的混沌，出现在了纯粹容器的眼前。  
“你是谁？”纯粹容器问。  
那怪物开口了，声音里仿佛包含着万千怨灵的嚎叫。  
“我们是你。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
沃姆坐在看台上，所有参与容器计划的重要人员都围在他身边，检视容器的训练结果。就连赫拉也通过她的丝线法术，在深巢进行远程观看。  
场地中央，容器的战斗正进行得火热，只见它纵身跃过了尖刺巴德尔的攻击，一骨钉劈在了战斗奥波厚重的面甲上，一个侧身避开了扑来的死亡鲁多，又成功同时格挡了两只装甲斯奎特的俯冲。经过这段时间的训练，容器的战斗技艺已相当娴熟。  
当阿司匹德出来的那一刻，场上的嘉宾似乎都有些惊讶，不过谁也没有说出来。容器开始蓄力，苍白的灵魂之光化为尖锐的寒芒，一瞬间就横扫掉了大片的敌群。  
“灵魂法术…”阿巴在一旁呢喃道。  
钢刺从地面冒出，容器敏捷地跳到升起的平台上，翻滚以躲避地刺，有迅速砍回了一只刺来的装甲斯奎特，下劈一个电锯后又放倒了几只喷涂毒液的战斗奥波和阿司匹德。一群尖刺巴德尔和死亡鲁多从各个方向冲来，容器开始聚集灵魂，伴随着一阵炫目的白光，身着重甲的野兽被炸得七零八落，攻势全无。  
怪物们都撤退了，机关也尽数停止，铁闸门升起，全副武装的弗尔从外面走了进来，向容器鞠了一躬。与第一次不同，弗尔并没有着急进攻，而是先摆出了防御架势，巨大的刺藤盾挡在身前，拿着月牙刀的两只侧肢随时准备应对来自各个方向的攻击。  
容器燃起了几颗灵力球，朝弗尔发过去，其中三颗被他的刺藤盾抵挡，剩下的则被月牙刀招架。与此同时，容器纵身一跳，骨钉的刃面砸在了弗尔的黑岩斧上，击出了耀眼的火花。弗尔用力把容器甩到空中，后者迅速调整好态势，在落地前稳住了身子。  
弗尔朝地面猛劈，锋利的刀气携卷着呻吟的碎石，在墙壁上割开了一道口子。容器一边翻滚躲避接踵而来的刀气，一边与弗尔拉近距离。看准时机后，它一个滑铲攻击弗尔的下盘，弗尔用月牙刀格挡住，接着又跳起高举黑岩斧砸向容器。容器迅速躲开，黑岩斧砸到了地面上，在四周激起了汹涌的冲击波，接着土石结成的地刺迸出，整个场所都震颤了一下。  
沃姆看得出来，虽然弗尔有在收敛，但这已与他的正常水平差不了多少了。  
格斗仍然在激烈地进行着，弗尔把容器逼到了墙角，跳起给出了这几乎是必杀的一击。这时，黑色的卷须突然从容器的身体里涌出，弗尔急忙在空中变换姿势，勉强抵挡了这突如其来的攻击，但也被击退了数米远。  
萨卡多似乎不太能理解发生了什么，问：“大人，刚才是…？”  
还没等沃姆回答，旁边的莫诺蒙咕哝道：“运用自身深渊液体的特质进行特殊攻击吗…真是不可思议…”  
其实沃姆自己也有些惊讶，前几天才刚教授容器这样的招式，这么快就能运用到实战中了。  
容器乘胜追击，对弗尔进行了一连串的快速劈砍，弗尔被刚才的攻击弄得有些猝不及防，招架速度明显慢了一些。最终，容器的骨钉停在了弗尔咽喉前一寸的地方。格斗结束了。  
弗尔后退了几步，转身朝着看台说：“禀报陛下，容器的训练结果已经展示完毕，请——”  
突然，蜂后维斯帕扇动她的翅膀，拿着她的蜜蜡金针朝容器飞刺过去。容器反手一骨钉抵挡了这次突袭，她轻盈地落地，说：“小家伙，我来当你的对手。”  
如果说弗尔是一位强悍威猛的战士，那么维斯帕则是一位精准优雅的剑客，招式虽无压迫感，但灵敏迅捷，招招致命。容器不甘示弱，格挡了她的每一次进攻。趁着猛攻稍微平息的间隙，容器又开始聚集灵魂，维斯帕赶在爆炸之前撤出了范围，然后扇动翅膀急速朝容器刺去。容器释放出虚空卷须，在见证了刚才的战斗后，维斯帕对此早有防备，灵敏地改变路径绕到了容器身后，手中的金针直刺容器的咽喉。容器急忙转身，针尖刺在了骨钉面上，然后它用力一甩，将维斯帕击退了少许。维斯帕稳住脚跟，正准备再次攻上来，突然，灵魂凝成的刀锋从地面上刺出，她赶忙回撤躲闪。容器一个大跳高举骨钉朝维斯帕扎去，没有击中，插在了地面上。苍白的冲击波以骨钉落点为中心窜动开来，转瞬间，更多地刺涌出，撼动了整个场所。  
容器的学习能力比沃姆预想的还要强上不少。  
维斯帕躲在了两道刀锋的缝隙之间，才得以没有受伤。她站了起来，扫了容器一眼，飞回了看台。  
沃姆站起身，鼓掌称赞道：“好！”  
大家都有些诧异地看着他，空荡荡的场所只听得见沃姆的鼓掌声。  
阿诗玛笑了笑，也鼓掌说：“好。”  
阿巴也开始明白了，鼓起掌来。接着是卢瑞恩、莫诺蒙、萨卡多、厄多尔，最后维斯帕也向这位自己没能占到上风的对手表示了敬意。  
只有用丝线成像的赫拉没有鼓掌。“我还以为它只是个工具呢。”她冷冷地说。  
沃姆假装没有听出她的话外之音，向着嘉宾们说：“朋友们，自瘟疫爆发以来，肆虐的感染不断侵蚀我们的土地，把我们的同胞变为野蛮的虫子。萨卡多，你们宁静的绿意被疯狂所亵渎。”苔藓低下了头，思考着他的话。  
“维斯帕，你们的种族也因为瘟疫险些失去了心智的馈赠。”  
“但这馈赠一开始并不是我们索取的。”蜂巢女王冷硬地回复道。  
“厄多尔，你们的信仰因为这场浩劫而饱受诘难。”蛾族长老别过脸去，发出了一声沉重的叹息。  
“赫拉，你们引以为傲的智慧这样发展下去也难逃衰落。”野兽没有回应，戴着面具的她看不出任何情感波动。  
“但是，事情终于有了转机。正如刚才大家所见证的，这就是容器的力量！结合了虚空之力的它，定能封印瘟疫的源头。目前黑卵圣殿正在施工中，赫拉，结合你的束缚封印，便能把这囚笼编织得天衣无缝，再加上乌恩的援助与厄多尔提供的梦境阻隔，以守梦人之力，这计划便是万无一失了。”  
“沃姆，我一直好奇你这个守梦人措施到底有什么用。”赫拉说，“又让我提供我们的智慧结晶，还要我陷入永恒的沉眠，我怎知你不是想趁机吞并我的部族？”  
沃姆还没来得及回应，卢瑞恩就上前一步说：“国王陛下的赤诚不容置疑。”  
“从理论上来说，但是守梦人就能大幅削减瘟疫的力量，当为万全的保险之策。”莫诺蒙开口了，“但如若容器完全空洞，应当足以确保瘟疫不会泄露。陛下，这让我思考守梦人的必要性。”  
沃姆回答道：“赫拉，你的疑虑我能理解，还有莫诺蒙教授。关于守梦人的相关事宜，我会下来和三位好好商榷。今天的目的是展示容器的训练成果。事实已经非常明确了：它是不会让我们失望的。”  
“行吧，看到时候你能说出什么花言巧语。”赫拉的语气略带轻蔑，“既然你这么看重你的宝贝容器，它就没个称谓什么的？”  
“对国王陛下放尊重点！”  
“卢瑞恩，没事的。”沃姆摆了摆手，笑了一下说，“它当然有称谓了。”  
沃姆转过身去，面向了台下的容器。容器也正在望着他。  
“它是空洞骑士。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“殿下，您又来了。”奥廷修正在圆桌上整理文件，看到纯粹容器推门进来，便停下了手中的活计，深鞠了一躬，“有什么需要微臣帮忙的吗？”  
纯粹容器向他简单地回了个礼，摆摆手表示不需要，便径直朝一排排书架走去。与平时休息的消遣时光不同，这次它的目的非常明确。  
在苍白之殿生活了这么久，纯粹容器最常光顾的地方大概就是这座王室图书馆了。从最开始漫无目的地闲逛，到在奥廷修的推荐下读一些书籍，再到它自己浏览书架找一些感兴趣的内容来稍微放松一下紧张的训练生活，纯粹容器对图书馆的布局已经了若指掌了。这里的图书虽说纷繁浩杂，但实际上秩序井然，一旦掌握其规律，想找到所需的信息就不是什么难事了。  
纯粹容器在学术报告区停了下来，目光在书架上来回扫视着。《银翼传说》《“暗影行者”研考》《苍白矿石图志》《温泉的原理与应用》…啊，在这，找到了！纯粹容器把这本厚厚的书抽了出来，封面上画着一尊孤独的雕像，落寞地矗立在圣巢之冠：《旧日之光》。  
一直以来，纯粹容器都是被动地接受训练，在弗尔那学习武艺，在五骑士那精进技巧，在厄多尔那汲取知识，但它突然发现，既然它活着的全部意义就是去完成它注定的使命，那为何不主动尽自己最大的努力，争取做到最好呢？虽然不知道为什么，但纯粹容器知道苍白之王很看重它。“空洞骑士”，是个挺好听的称号。  
“当我离开以后，他会怀念我吗？”这个想法突然从它的脑海里蹦出来。  
不，不要思考，至少在对战辐光的时候不能。否则这将成为它的弱点，让一切努力都付诸东流。它可不想让苍白之王失望。封印瘟疫，这件事已经从纯粹容器必须完成的，变成它觉得应该完成的了。而要想把它做好，那么额外的课外自主学习就是必要的了。况且纯粹容器觉得厄多尔好像总有些隐瞒，没有告诉它全部的实情。  
《旧日之光》的前言是苍白之王亲自写的，他称辐光为一位“伟大而悲哀的神明”，她“取得了创世以来最辉煌的成就，但也带来了永恒的停滞”，在她统治的时代里，“虫子们充满了喜悦与启迪，但没有理性”。苍白之王亲自下谕让皇家学者们从各地收集相关资料，编纂而成了这本书，“谨以此篇献给旧日的无上之光，兼以警示后世的文明”。  
纯粹容器把这本书搬到邻近的一张桌子上，读了起来。从光明时代的历史记载，到梦境世界的运行方式，再到无上辐光的神力描述，海量的信息汹涌而至，虽说这些内容厄多尔上课时大都讲过，但书目的旁栏批注仍然十分庞杂，即使是纯粹容器也难以一下子全部消化。  
时间不知不觉中流逝了，纯粹容器的头脑已十分疲惫，但却还没有看完全书的三分之一。其间奥廷修来看望过两三次，还特别贴心地泡了一杯龙舌香蕨茶摆在桌子上，虽然他似乎忘记了它并没有嘴来喝茶。为了保证最好的学习效果，纯粹容器决定小憩一会儿。它放下书，垂下头，放空自己的思想。它虽不能像普通虫子那样闭眼睡眠，但每当任由在寂静的回响中漂泊，冰冷而舒适的黑暗便会侵袭它的视野。  
四周的一切都静了下来，只有那杯茶还在冒着腾腾热气。苍白的灯光温和地打在它的面具上，勾勒出长椅上孤独的身影。  
“我们是你…”这个声音再次在它的脑海中响起。  
不，它现在只需要休息一小会儿，不能再陷入这永恒的梦境中。纯粹容器试图移动它的身体，但并没有成功。周围的景色愈发模糊了，一个个与它相似的黑影正在它身旁漂浮。  
“为何如此抗拒？我们本为一体…”  
“不，不是这样的。”纯粹容器发现自己的声音如此微弱。  
“虚假皇权奴役，救赎基于罪行…”  
“不许这么说，你们懂他什么？”  
“沉寂渊底，耻辱回忆。王宫之下，尸骸遍地…”  
纯粹容器感到有什么东西缠绕上了它的脖颈，它挣扎着想逃开，但突然发现这感觉是如此温暖。那些黑影一下子都消失了，周围的景象再次清晰，什么都没有改变，那杯茶仍然在散发着余温。  
苍白之王不知什么时候已站在它身后，为它披上了一件天蛾绒羽衣。看到纯粹容器清醒过来，他轻轻说了一句：“注意休息，别太累了。”说完，他摸了摸纯粹容器的头，顺走了桌上的那杯茶，出去了。  
羽衣轻柔地覆盖在纯粹容器身上，散发着丝丝暖意。纯粹容器把它裹得更紧了些，然后目光重新落到了翻开的书页上。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
沃姆摸黑轻轻地走进房间，然后转身小心翼翼地把房门关上，尽量避免发出任何一丝声响。  
“回来了，亲爱的？”阿诗玛的声音在身后响起。  
沃姆叹了口气，然后打开了吊灯的开关。受到刺激的光蝇不情愿地从睡梦中爬起，发出几点慵懒的微光。  
唉，算了，也让这些小家伙休息一下吧。这样想着，沃姆又把灯关上了，取而代之随手燃起了一枚灵力球作为照明工具。  
“亲爱的，这么晚了，还没睡吗？”沃姆向坐床上的阿诗玛问道。  
“我丈夫在外面和别的虫子幽会，我这个当妻子的，又怎能睡得着呢？”阿诗玛用一种折磨人的调皮说着这件沃姆现在最不想提的事，“所以，和赫拉过得愉快吗？”  
“阿诗…我以为我们之前已经讨论过这件事了。”  
“好了好了，不逗你了。你这个小样子真可爱。”  
沃姆摊了摊手，脱下披风收起角冠，然后爬上床坐在阿诗玛旁边。  
“我知道，最近因为封印瘟疫这些事委屈你了。”阿诗玛在沃姆耳边呢喃道，“不要想太多，好好休息吧。”  
“阿诗，我不知道…我的意思是，我们在干什么？”沃姆重重地叹息了一声，“容器已经失败了。它已不再空洞，就算能成功封印瘟疫也迟早会泄露出来。”  
“所以我们才设置了守梦人措施啊，不是吗？”  
“是啊，也就是说我骗了他们。赫拉、莫诺蒙，尤其是卢瑞恩，他一直都无条件地信任我。我预知了结局，却隐瞒了真相。”  
“有时候，为了更远大的利益，为了王国的子民，谎言是必要的。你我都心知肚明，沃姆。”  
“可守梦人也只不过是拖慢毁灭的进程罢了！那接下来我们干什么？继续研究虚空吗？阿诗，我们都知道这有多么危险！”  
活了这么久，见了这么多，沃姆第一次感觉到自己的情绪不受控制了。阿诗玛靠得近了些，把他搂住，轻声说：“我明白，亲爱的，我明白。命运的流变之轮把我们推向风尖浪口，逼迫我们做出艰难的抉择。但你必须这样做，你是他们唯一的希望。如果你尝试，还有拯救的可能，但如果就此放弃，那就相当于葬送了这片土地的未来。万一真的出了什么变故，我会召回那些逃出来的容器，引导它们重新封印瘟疫。但沃姆，亲爱的，无论最终结局如何，我始终会和你同在，生死与共。”  
“谢谢你，阿诗。”沃姆把头靠在阿诗玛身上，感觉稍微安心了些，“可走到如今这个地步不也都怪我吗？容器本就是一个工具，我本不该对它动感情的。我们给它灌输的念头让它有了污点。”  
“沃姆，你不能因为这个责怪自己。没有虫子希望这个发生，但这就是一个自然而然的结果。这就是你。我爱的你。告诉我，你爱它吗？”  
沃姆沉默了好一会儿，才缓慢挤出一声“嗯”。  
“这就对了。谁能责备一位父亲因为他爱他的孩子呢？”  
“但，这样的话，我们真的要这么做吗？既然容器注定失败，也许我们可以撤销它的任务，让它体验一下这世界的斑斓？让它知道，这宇宙多么广阔，充满了无尽的爱与美？就像其他虫子那样？”  
“沃姆，看着我。”阿诗玛的语气突然深沉起来，“爱它不代表着要去一味地保护它，而是应该帮助它完成它的价值。那孩子，尚未出生就被告知了它的使命，现在那是它唯一的目标。看看它最近的表现吧，它渴望去完成封印，沃姆。你忍心告诉它这一切都是虚假的，因为它对你同等的爱而毁掉了你对它的所有期许吗？”  
沃姆沉默了好一会儿，低下了头。  
“再说了，它的牺牲将使王国安稳挺长一段时间，让我们有足够的时间进行下一步。于情于理，你都应该放手去让它完成它的任务。”看到沃姆依然在那纠结，阿诗玛在他额头上吻了一下，继续说，“这将会很难，但我知道你能做到的。我会一直在你身边的。”  
“嗯…我知道你会的。”沃姆拉住阿诗玛的手和她八指相扣，闭上了眼睛。  
“早点休息吧，亲爱的。辛苦了。”  
夜风吹过，送来丁香的芬芳。  
“阿诗，还有一件事。”  
“怎么了？”  
“关于左特那孩子，我是不是对他太严厉了点？你说如果去找他，他真的会回来吗？”  
“唉，别想这事了。我的根能感知到，他早就离开圣巢了。”  
“果然呢…你说他恨我吗？”  
“踏上这条路是左特他自己的选择，你也别太自责了。或许他现在会怨你，但他以后肯定会理解你的。而且就算你真的有责任，那也是我们共同的责任。我们把自己的信念强加在他身上，而忽视了他的其它优点，才会造成这个局面。但我们也没有办法弥补了，所以，不要老是想着这事了，好吗？我们无法改变过去，只能面对未来。”  
“唉，希望他能平安吧。”  
“这你就放心吧，左特虽然武艺不怎么样，但他是我见过生命力最顽强的造物了。”  
沃姆轻笑了一声：“那倒是。”  
“对了，亲爱的，刚才我和泽莫尔谈了一下，她和螳螂村四当家提伯亚的女儿相爱了。”  
“相爱…好事啊，在现在这个局面下能走到一起，是挺难得的。”  
“但她担心这段关系会对圣巢造成不好的影响。”  
“唉，真像她，那么细腻敏感…我知道了，我不会跟她提这件事的。如果以后我们能和螳螂有比较和平的往来的话，我会尽量给她机会的。”  
“嗯。那孩子，值得拥有一段纯洁的爱情。”  
四周都安静了下来，宫殿里回荡着夜的旋律。  
“那就晚安了，亲爱的。”  
“嗯，晚安。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
在顺着台阶向下的过程中，周围的景色逐渐变得混沌。空气愈发凝重，从头顶写下的白光也逐渐被浑浊的黑暗所吞噬。纯粹容器行走在崎岖的甬道中，朝着它的出生地前进。  
当它把它写的请求递给苍白之王的时候，它都做好被严词拒绝的准备了。纯粹容器万万没有想到他扫了一眼就爽快地同意了，只说了一句“也是时候让你知道你身世的真相了，我相信你有自己的判断”。  
“哦，不，孩子，你为什么要回到这里来？回到这个充满苦痛与悔恨的地方？”如果纯粹容器没有弄错的话，眼前的这只虫子就是挪艾了。  
挪艾的表现有些奇怪，她小跑到纯粹容器面前，蹲下来打量着它，就像是找到一个失散多年的亲生孩子一样。纯粹容器后退了一步，出示了苍白之王的通行证。  
“啊，是国王陛下让你回来的吗，我的孩子？我知道了，就让我护送你下去吧。”  
深渊仿佛一张黑暗的巨口，把整个地面吞了进去。面对这近乎垂直的崖壁，纯粹容器很难想象当初自己一路从这底下最先爬上来，成为空洞骑士的候位者。它瞄准一个平台正准备跳下去，挪艾开始吟唱起一段咒文。纯粹容器感到自己被什么东西托了起来，回头一看，发现是一个长相阴森的白色幽灵。另有两个幽灵绕着挪艾旋转，带着她升起来，随后他们便一同朝下飘去。这些幽灵…看起来很奇怪，它们散发着惨白的光，看着不像是纯粹的灵魂法术。真是奇妙…这个挪艾，到底是什么来头？  
纯粹容器远远望到一扇深蓝色的大门，庄重神秘的氛围与周遭的浊重显得有些出入。尽管很隐蔽，纯粹容器还是能感受到一股强大的力量正沉眠其中。不过这并不是它所找寻的。  
一座雄奇的灯塔从黑暗中拔地而起，投射着一束耀眼的苍白光芒。纯粹容器知道他们已经接近地面了。它从幽灵上跳了下来，脚下感受到的不是古老盆地的坚硬岩石，而是一种冰冷易脆的质感——这让它想到了自己的头壳。挪艾紧跟着降了下来，借着她幽灵发出的白光，纯粹容器勉强看清了周围的景象。尽管早有准备，它还是被这场面震惊到了。  
尸骸遍野。无数容器碎裂的头壳密密麻麻地铺满了整个地面，深渊液体从它们的眼眶中流出，仿佛魔鬼的泪水，悲泣在这死亡的遗窟。纯粹容器看着这一切，不知作何感想，虽然它基本上可以说是从未与它们谋面，但它们好歹是它的同胞，当它攀爬深渊的时候，根本没考虑过失败者的命运，只是因为不是最优秀的，就命丧此地，未免也太残酷了。自己若不是第一个爬上深渊的，也会落得这个下场吗？所以那些在太古梦境中恶灵的低语，都是真的了？  
“当然是真的了…”纯粹容器回过头，发现一团虚空粒子飘了起来，汇聚成了容器状的黑影，它的声音直接在纯粹容器脑海里回响。  
“王之光创造了我们，随之背弃了我们…”又一个黑影服了上来，掩盖不住灵魂深处的怨愤。  
“表面道貌岸然，内里阴险罪恶…”  
“衣冠禽兽，佛口蛇心…”  
“让我们曝尸此地…”  
越来越多的阴影围了过来，个个怨气深重，纯粹容器拔出了骨钉，做好了战斗准备。  
“不，孩子们，请你们不要这样。”挪艾哀求似的说，然后唱起了一首诡异的摇篮曲，她的幽灵则围绕着她旋转轻柔地上下浮动。这是一种失传已久的古老语言，纯粹容器曾在王室图书馆看到过，凭借着模糊的印象依稀辨认出了她的歌谣：  
“亲爱的孩子啊，回归寂静的怀抱。  
永夜的月亮把你感召，  
在睡梦中消散生者的苦恼。

亲爱的孩子啊，回归黑暗的怀抱。  
深渊的母亲披着阴影的长袍，  
在那虚空中忘情地舞蹈。

亲爱的孩子啊，回归安息的怀抱。  
把双眼紧闭，聆听这遗忘的歌谣，  
沉眠的彼岸没有光芒侵扰。”  
挪艾的歌声不禁让虫子毛骨悚然，但却内含着一股压抑的舒适感，而且纯粹容器觉得这歌莫名的熟悉，仿佛在很久很久以前，久到它出生之前，曾在这歌谣中入睡。在挪艾的安抚下，阴影们的怨气明显减退了，一个个又化为飘散的尘埃，归入土中。  
只有一个阴影没有归去，仍然在恶狠狠地盯着他们。  
“不要，孩子，求你了，别这么做。”  
阴影没有理会她，冲了上来。惨白的幽灵发出了一声凄厉的嚎叫，把它击成了碎片。  
挪艾轻轻叹息了一声，回过身来跟纯粹容器说：“这些孩子，本不该被这样对待的。但有时候，为了更伟大的目标，牺牲在所难免。这片区域没有被光照到，好在那座灯塔保证了大多数孩子的安眠。”  
灯塔…纯粹容器想单独面对这些阴影，那这就需要把光源关掉。  
“孩子？”  
纯粹容器没有回头，径直朝灯塔走去，挪艾则携着她的幽灵跟在后面。  
灯塔的前面静静睡着一片黑色的汪洋，充斥着巨大的虚无感。灯塔的主要光束都集中在其上，仿佛是某种封印，镇压着沉眠的恐惧。纯粹容器有一种跳下去的冲动，但还是决定先去把灯塔关了。  
要不是环绕塔身的精致楼梯和塔顶堂皇的光源室，整座灯塔仿佛就是一根自然形成的石柱。纯粹容器曾在王室图书馆阅读到一则远古的传说，说是深渊的冥石拥有自己的意志，虽然纯粹容器对此一直抱着怀疑态度，但看到此景也不禁在思考它的真实性。光源室没有关门，一群被灌注了些许灵魂之力的光蝇在灯芯罩中飞舞，通过凹面镜的聚焦汇集成一束苍白的光芒，透过一扇窗户投射到深渊中。一位皇室家臣正站在窗前，俯瞰着大海。  
“拜肯？”挪艾轻声唤道。  
家臣转过身来，看到纯粹容器时着实吃了一惊：“殿下？您怎么会在这里？”  
拜肯大概是纯粹容器见过的次数最少的皇室家臣了，他相隔许久才偶尔回宫一两次，并且每次回来拿完补给品后又匆匆折返，不禁让它感慨他的毅力与担当。  
“这孩子有任务要在这里完成。”挪艾替它回答道。  
“那请问微臣有什么可以帮到殿下的吗？”从惊讶中恢复过来的拜肯朝纯粹容器深鞠了一躬，说道。  
纯粹容器指了指灯芯罩旁的拉杆。  
“把它关掉？不，不行。绝对不行。”纯粹容器头一次见有家臣这么强硬地跟它说话，“看守灯塔是国王陛下赋予微臣的荣耀使命，恕微臣难以受令。”  
纯粹容器拿出了苍白之王的通行证，拜肯接过去仔仔细细检查了一遍，确认是真迹后，说：“国王陛下很少会给虫子这万用通行证，拥有此证就相当于拥有了君主的权力。既然如此，微臣这就关闭灯塔——如果殿下坚持的话。”  
“孩子，你真的确定要这么做吗？”挪艾的声音中充满忧虑。  
纯粹容器坚定地点了点头。  
灯塔一关闭，黑暗就迫不及待地漫了上来，一种诡秘的压迫感弥散在深渊中，让虫有些喘不过气。纯粹容器走出光源室，挪艾想跟着它，它摆了下手，示意她留在这。  
“殿下，请务必注意安全。”拜肯在身后嘱咐道，“微臣会一直在这观察情况，待殿下一完成任务，或者如若事态失控而殿下有危险，微臣会立刻开启灯塔。”  
纯粹容器下了灯塔，站在虚空之海前。平静的液面下，它能感到一股混沌在汹涌。  
一个阴影显现出来，用只有纯粹容器听得到的声音说：“是你关闭了灯塔…”  
“我就知道，你没有背叛我们…”又一个阴影浮了上来，说道。  
“手足们，我们自由了…”  
“不再有光芒的压迫…”  
“同胞们，复仇…”  
虚空之海沸腾起来，为这突然的自由发出凄厉的欢呼。所以，苍白之王导致了众多同胞的死亡，似乎是不争的事实了。但他真的是坏虫吗？纯粹容器的脑海中浮现出一幕幕的往昔。  
越来越多的阴影聚集起来，绕着纯粹容器围成了一个圈，齐声唱诵着古老的忏魂曲：  
“嗅着血液的芬芳，我找到安魂的殿堂…  
混沌恣意生长，幽灵放荡歌唱…”  
纯粹容器记得，苍白之王在它受伤时将它扶起，让它认识到自己不仅仅是一个用过即弃的工具。它记得，苍白之王不顾疑虑的目光为它喝彩，让它感受到自己努力的价值。他记得，每当苍白之王看着它时，他双眼中深邃的星光。  
“嗅着血液的芬芳，我找到安魂的殿堂。  
残梦之精消亡，虚无之花盛放。”  
纯粹容器记得，苍白之王为了封印瘟疫殚精竭虑，放低身段争取与各方议和。它记得，苍白之王对臣子们无微不至又无言沉默的关心，即使自己也已十分疲惫。它记得，那个午夜灯光下孤独的背影，消逝在风中的叹息。  
“嗅着血液的芬芳，我找到安魂的殿堂！  
吞噬炽热的光芒，痛饮凄绝的毒浆！”  
纯粹容器记得，他苍白的羽翼，不是为了炫耀神威，而是为了庇护子民。它记得，他苍白的注视，不为臣服，只为引领。它记得，他赋予这个在黑暗中的世界的苍白希望，还有他苍白的爱意。  
“嗅着血液的芬芳！我找到安魂的殿堂！  
我们是影的野望！我们是夜的君王！”  
一个阴影飘到纯粹容器的面前，与它四目相对，说：“你终于回来了，兄弟…”  
不，不要去想虚假的可能性，或许自己如果没有第一个爬上深渊现在的处境将迥然不同，但无论苍白之王最初的想法与态度如何，他们的爱已经突破了命运的桎梏，连接起了两个本不应共鸣的灵魂。这份爱是真实的，什么都不能改变这一点。  
纯粹容器从回忆中醒来，盯着阴影。  
“不。”  
锋利的骨钉划破寂静的空气。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
沃姆站在阳台上，俯瞰着这片苍白的园林。  
这里是沃姆最喜欢的风景。枝蔓蜿蜒生长，歌颂生机茁壮；花朵纵情开放，喷吐酩酊幽香。走廊上，束缚封印散发着苍白的微光——编织者的智慧果然超凡绝俗。沃姆要把这段记忆永远珍藏起来。今天对于王国来说不是什么大日子。但对于沃姆来说是。  
容器静静地走到了沃姆的身后，停了下来。  
“过来吧。”沃姆没有回头，说道。  
容器上前来，站到了沃姆旁边，与他一同俯瞰着园林。它在想什么呢？它在好奇他为什么叫它过来吗？  
“你知道骑士的职责是什么吗？”沃姆仍然盯着园林风景，就好像没在跟容器说话，“一位伟大的勇士曾经告诉我：‘骑士不仅应努力保护王国的土地和人民，也应保护王国的希望和梦想。’可惜他还没完成他的使命就殒命了。但你不一样。你的牺牲将使圣巢永世不衰。”  
容器也仍然盯着园林，没有回应。  
“根据拜肯的报告，你似乎用一些坚定的手段回绝了你兄弟们的邀请呢。但你的内心是否像你的行动一样坚定？”沃姆停顿了一下，又继续说，“这个世界没有为你做什么，你甚至不怎么了解它，但你却为之赴死，这不会太不公平了吗？其实，你之所以这么做，都是因为我吧？但你知道吗，圣巢远比这个宫殿大多了，也美多了。看吧。”  
沃姆举起双手，苍白的梦境光圈从指尖溢出，眼下的园林根据他的意志，变幻为一幅幅多彩的图景。  
“这里是德特茅斯，王国的入口，各地的旅者汇聚在此，打理物品，然后继续踏上他们的行程。”一座繁华的小镇拔地而起，街上虫来虫往，零落的路灯散发着温暖的微光。好客的村长站在村口，向着呼啸悬崖的大桥望去，即使拄着拐杖，戴着眼镜，也热情地招待着每一位过客。  
“鹿角虫路线架构起了圣巢庞大的交通网，在德特茅斯的下方，十字路就成了虫子们步行的交通枢纽，连通了圣巢的各个区域。”鹿角虫站的铃声清脆作响，往来的旅客和鹿角虫们交谈着各自的趣闻，飞扬着欢声笑语。一个古老的村庄静卧在十字路的下方，村民们正在一座简陋但古朴的教堂里礼拜。一对银行家夫妇在十字路开了个小店，他们把客户的吉欧慎重地锁到保险柜中，诚信经营，看上去十分幸福。  
“在乌恩神力的恩泽下，她统辖的领域覆盖着绿意，苔藓一族于此栖居，礼赞着生命与和平。”苍翠的枝蔓取代了十字路的岩石，巨大的丁香在丛中盛放，面具鸟飞翔在叶片间，阿鲁巴漂浮在池水上。苔藓们友好地与圣巢虫往来，他们中的战士则手持剑盾抵御着感染者。在苍绿之径的深处，有一汪碧绿的湖水清波荡漾，一位古神于此沉眠。  
“真菌一族爱好安宁，蘑菇族长阿巴领导着他们生活在荒地。他们的团结与亲密历来为虫所熟知，因为他们的思想联合为一体。”一丛丛真菌从地上冒出，散发着孢子云雾，几只真菌球在空中静静地漂浮，一些小蘑菇在地上跑来跑去，欢快地做着游戏，而成年的蘑菇们则守护在周围。远方，族长阿巴正默默注视着这一切，满脸笑意。  
“这是螳螂村，族群的成员都是高贵的战士，骄傲与荣誉流淌在他们的血脉里，碧法莎、葛伦达、维莉塔、提伯亚四位领主共同捍卫着部落的骄傲。”古雅庄重的村落堆砌着胜利的战利品，螳螂青年们进行着狩猎的训练，精锐的战士守御着他们的疆土。螳螂领主端庄的坐在坐席之上，眼神满怀武者的荣耀。  
“蛾族居住的领地充盈着平静的梦境，高尚的英灵在那里安息，厄多尔带领他的部族管理着这片墓园。”蓝色忧郁的瀑布倾斜而下，歌颂着死亡与生命。一只绿色的蛾子徘徊在一座座墓碑间，阅读着其上的墓志铭。每读一条便行一个亡者礼，最后他倚在栏杆上怅然地望着远方，仿佛是在思念一位远行的知己。  
“泪水之城，王国的首都，所有的真相于此显露，所有的梦想于此实现。”永恒的细雨如同群星之泪，从黑色穹顶连绵落下，定格了时间的隽永。精良的守卫在城中巡逻，时不时向着过往的居民问好。灵魂圣所中，索罗马斯塔正与众弟子一同冥想，强化自己的心智。歌手玛丽莎在欢乐之屋中吟唱，贵族们汇聚一堂，欣赏这别有洞天之音。守望者尖塔上，卢瑞恩正在挥洒油彩，细细描绘着一幅城市鸟瞰图，倾注着他对圣巢的热爱。  
“而在王国的边缘，坐落着一座金色的巢穴，女王维斯帕领导着这个冷酷的部族，酿造着珍贵的蜂蜜血。”工蜂们繁忙地飞进飞出，采集着酿蜜的原料，凶猛的兵蜂则把守着蜂巢的各个入口，整个部落运作秩序井然，团结统一。金色的灯光勾勒出维斯帕孤高的背影，在一旁，她的骑士杜兹正单膝跪地，聆听她的旨意，眼中闪耀着不灭的忠诚与笃定。  
“在那遥远深邃的黑暗中，也同样居住着一个强大的部族，虽然他们看上去野蛮，但却拥有着最杰出的智慧。”几丛光菌在漆黑中隐隐照着曲折的道路，深巢的新生儿穿梭其中，熟悉着故土的地形。编织者们在巢穴中唱着异域的歌，伴之翩然起舞。赫拉坐在她结丝的宫殿中，看着她坐在一旁的女儿——这同样也是沃姆的女儿——流露出罕见的柔情。  
“最后，就是我们的王宫了。”园林恢复了苍白的色彩，皇室家臣们穿梭其中，各司其职。各地的英杰和朝圣者汇聚在大厅中，翘首以盼国王的现身。海格默和奥格瑞姆正在武场切磋，泽莫尔和伊思玛则在一旁喝茶聊天。德莱娅没有在，她主动请缨前去边境讨伐一位蛾族战士。阿诗玛坐在小花园中，几只面具鸟停落在她的根上，她笑着把它们从身上拂去，然后叹了一口气，哀伤地望向高远的穹顶。  
苍白的梦境光圈逐渐褪去，园林停止了异象。沃姆和容器都静静地站在阳台上，若有所思。  
沉默了良久，沃姆开口说：“唉，这短暂的一瞥肯定远远不够啊。你知道吗，我多么想带你去亲自看看，这大千世界的风光无尽。可我们的使命依然存在，我们的职责仍要履行。这是我们的王国，这是我们的土地，它的繁荣建立在无数虫子的奉献之上，英勇无畏的骑士，众志成城的人民，当然了，还包括你的兄弟们。我的空洞骑士啊，请保护好这个王国，它未来的命运都系在你身上。不过，还请再答应我，在最终的决战到来之前，在这有限的时日中，好好把握生活，享受当下吧，好吗？”  
沃姆终于看向了容器，容器也转过头来看着他。在它眼眶那深不可测的黑暗里，在那本该空洞的虚无中，沃姆看到了一点苍白的星光。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
纯粹容器身处在一片黑暗之中，四周安静得可怕。  
又是这里。  
“我是谁？”  
虚空之海翻腾起来，它感到自己在坠落，有什么卷须绑住了它的四肢。  
突然，在无边的黑暗中，一束苍白的光芒刺破混沌，驱散了虚空的狂野。纯粹容器感觉自己重新站在了平稳的液面上。  
从那束光里，一个高贵尊雅的身影渐渐出现，苍白之王扇动六翼，缓缓降落到纯粹容器跟前，向它伸出了手。  
纯粹容器把它的手搭了上去。  
在那一刻，它明白了：  
他是苍白王子。  
他是空洞骑士。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
日子一天天过去，容器也一天天地趋向于完全形态，看着他每天的训练、学习，沃姆不由得感慨他的成长，欣慰中带着无尽的哀伤。但沃姆现在已不再迷惘。  
今天是空洞骑士的册封仪式。  
王座室里站满了虫子，都在讨论着这次活动。阿诗玛、弗尔、五骑士，还有全部的皇室家臣，就连拜肯也被他特召了回来。今天这里没有外人，有的只是这个同沃姆一起见证了容器成长的大家庭。  
“国王陛下！”奥格瑞姆精神抖索地凑了过来，“我最近和容器交手时发现了，其已拥有了最威严的骑士之道！”  
“是啊，甚至超过你的了。”海格默在旁边慢悠悠地说，“至少从武艺上来说是这样。”  
“得了吧，海格默。”德莱娅插了进来，“我看你在和容器交手的时候好像也没怎么占上风吧？”  
“当然了，我怎么会比得上暴烈的德莱娅呢？”  
“好了，伙计们。”伊思玛有些无奈地摇了摇头，“让国王陛下清净点吧。要拌嘴咱下去再慢慢拌，啊。”  
“就是，我也这么觉得。”  
“哦，奥格瑞姆，你现在说话了？就这么一心维护她？”  
“才，才没有！我只是，只是觉得…”  
“你的意思是你不支持她喽？”  
“也不是！我…”  
“啊，海格默，你就放过他吧！”  
“天呐，伊思玛，小傻瓜，你真的没有发现什么…微妙的事情吗？”  
“这话是什么意思，德莱娅？”  
“唉，算了，我还是最好别把别人要说的话给抢了。”  
“嘿，到底啥事啊？别话说一半就跑啊…”  
看到他们这个样子，沃姆不禁扬起了一丝微笑。  
“唉，这群孩子，真让虫头疼啊。”阿诗玛笑着摇了摇头。  
“是啊，不过我宁愿多头疼一会儿。”  
“巧了，我也一样。”  
“国王陛下今天心情不错啊？”泽莫尔没有参与到其他骑士的戏谈中，向沃姆问道。  
“啊，当然了，难得今天大家都在，这样的机会可不多了。”  
骑士们一下子停止了谈话，齐刷刷地望向他。  
“是啊，下次这样齐聚，又不知道是什么时候了。”德莱娅怅然地说。  
“往好的方面想，以后我们就是六骑士了…应该是这样吧。”海格默打趣道。  
“别这么说，不太合适。我们都知道容器的命运…”伊思玛看沃姆脸色不太对，弱弱提醒了一句。  
“嘿，朋友们，别这么伤感！”奥格瑞姆跳了出来说，“我们的王国永世不衰，我们的情谊天长地久！我相信我们今后也一定能够有机会团聚！”  
沃姆扶了扶额，说：“唉，都怪我，本来挺高兴的。你们别放心上。”  
阿诗玛见状也说了一句：“好了，你们的老国王嘴笨，大家就当没听到吧，我也相信这样的机会以后一定还会有的。”  
骑士们也识相，不再继续说这个话题，聊别的东西去了。  
过了一会儿，弗尔靠近俯下身来在沃姆耳边说：“国王陛下，差不多是时候了。”  
沃姆点了点头，向虫群喊话道：“好了，各位，安静一下，仪式马上就要开始了。”  
一听到他的指令，所有虫子瞬间停下了说话，立正站好。整个王座室顿觉庄严肃穆，仿佛刚刚这里从来没有过谈笑一样。  
接到沃姆的示意后，拜肯用他洪亮的声音喊道：“宣，纯粹容器，觐见！”  
沃姆从王座上站起，等待容器的到来。  
一个高大的身影出现在了王座室门口，威猛的双角闪耀着武士之气，坚定的步履携卷着战者之风。容器一步一步地朝王座走来，不卑不亢，两边的皇室家臣在他走过时向他鞠躬行礼，五骑士也微微颔首以表敬意。沃姆骄傲地看着容器，旁边的弗尔也同样地流露出为师的自豪。  
容器走到阶前停了下来，单膝下跪。奥廷修向沃姆献上了为容器定制的骨钉与铠甲，沃姆接了过来走到台阶下，一边施法为容器配上装备，一边诵起他已排练过多次的祷词：  
“予汝纯粹骨钉，冠以英雄之名；  
予汝苍白神盔，战以皇室之姿。  
汝为至上容器，必封印障目之光；  
汝为空洞骑士，必维护王国之昌。  
汝之忠诚，于此刻彰显；  
汝之荣耀，于明朝迸发！”  
雕刻精细的纯粹骨钉闪着束缚封印的白光，握在容器手中，苍白矿石铸成的盔甲覆上了容器的双肩与胸膛，宽大的披风直拖到地上。在阿诗玛的带头下，全场掌声雷动，庆贺着骑士的册封。  
沃姆对容器说：“起来吧，我的空洞骑士啊。”  
容器站了起来，双手撑着骨钉的握柄傲然挺立，眉宇间颇有几分神明的高贵与威严。  
沃姆不得不仰视他，露出了慈爱的笑容。  
“你长大了。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
狂风凌冽，黑卵圣殿里军戎警戒，所有虫子都屏息以待接下来要发生的事。  
纯粹容器站在黑卵的正中央，面前的厄多尔看上去十分憔悴，但似乎对他准备做的事已下定了决心。玄铁锁链悬挂在四周，纯粹容器隐约听到远处的萨卡多向着苍白之王禀报道：“大人，乌恩大人那边已经准备好了。”  
过了一会儿，弗尔也向苍白之王报告：“陛下，守梦人皆已入眠，差不多可以开始了。”  
苍白之王点了点头，朝纯粹容器走了过来，他深吸了一口气，仿佛憋了很多话想说，但最后只淡淡吐出了两个字：“加油。”说完便退回原处，示意厄多尔开始。  
一道明亮的金光闪现，仿佛一扇通往异世界的折跃门。在被光芒吞没以前，纯粹容器看到苍白之王一直注视着他，眼中饱含万千情绪。  
“我不会让您失望的。”  
纯粹容器感到一阵惑乱的眩晕感，便站在了一片金色云海之上。  
险峻的黑岩从底下的云层刺出，构成了神的冠冕。华贵的蛾绒飘落下来，仿佛天堂降下恩典，赐福众生。一轮金日高悬，那便是辐光的尊容，她舒展双翼，发出了一声低吼：“古老的敌人…”  
辐光瞬移到纯粹容器面前，掀起了一阵灼热的风，巨大的压迫感足以使其他任何一只虫子臣服拜倒。但纯粹容器依然屹立，站在神明面前的是一位真正的骑士。  
“你为何来此，基底最幽深之虚无，王国最黑暗之寂静？”  
纯粹容器没有回应，他知道他现在不能思考。  
辐光打量了他一番，又说：“沃姆知道他在做什么吗？”  
纯粹容器不想再拖下去，摆出了战斗态势。  
“不，我们没有必要战斗。”辐光悲伤地摇了摇头，“我所希冀的只是光明与启迪，仅此而已。这个世界已经承受了太多的苦难，待到所有虫子都能放下对理性的执念，去聆听我信仰的低语，往昔的昌盛与和平便可再度重现。”  
说完，辐光便向天外飞去，但她撞上了什么东西，封印的微光在撞击处闪烁了一下，很快恢复了透明，守梦人的身影出现在了封印空间之外。  
卢瑞恩大喊道：“辐光，此地已被我等封印，还不快快束手就擒！”  
“不，这是我亲授蛾族的术法…这不可能，这！不！可！能！”  
对于辐光的不解与怨怒，赫拉淡淡地回了一句：“我说，辐光啊，作为一位神，你不会天真到丝毫没有考虑过背叛的可能性吧？”  
“好，好啊…是你们逼我的…”辐光愤恨地嘶吼道，“既然如此，我就杀掉这空虚者，然后冲破这桎梏，讨伐篡位者！这份光芒不能被吞噬，不能被遗忘！就算独自一虫，我也要坚守到最后！”  
“辐光，请不要执迷不悟，障目之光只能带来停滞。”莫诺蒙说，“若能冷静下来和国王好好谈谈，说不定双方还有合作共存的可能。”  
辐光没有理会她，发出了一声高亢的尖啸。灿烂的金光披上了她的羽翼，梦境凝成的剑锋浮现在四周，一场史诗大战即将开幕。  
“黎！明！将！会！到！来！”  
剑阵从天空如雨般落下，纯粹容器一边翻滚一边挥舞骨钉将它们劈开。他跳起向辐光砍去，她化为梦境精华瞬移到一旁，回敬了几发金光法球。纯粹容器一一格挡，运用灵魂法术闪现到辐光头顶，扎了下去。一束灼热的光芒射出，正中躲闪不及的纯粹容器。盔甲吸收掉了大部分威力，纯粹容器摔在平台上，一手撑地迅速稳住了身子。辐光没有给他喘息的时间，发出了一束更为耀眼的激光，灵魂刀锋从地上刺出，包被住了纯粹容器，射出的光尽数被反射，击碎了几根黑岩柱。纯粹容器燃起灵力球朝辐光发射过去，辐光也燃起光球，苍白与金黄的法术在空中相撞，激起一阵热浪。又一波剑阵袭来，纯粹容器也凝起灵魂剑气，剑锋相对发出拼刀的脆响。一把利剑突破障碍刺来，纯粹容器急忙侧身，光剑擦过他的肩甲。他反手甩出一个灵魂法球，打中了辐光的一只翅膀。  
又一波更猛的攻势袭来，灼热的光束与法球迸发，地刺从平台上冒出，纯粹容器一边躲闪一边找准时机踏上辐光的飞剑，朝辐光跃去。虚空卷须缠上了她的羽翼，辐光见状又化为一道光芒逃脱，瞬移到了更远处。  
脚下的平台开始坍塌，纯粹容器赶忙疾跑，在地面完全破碎之前跳到了下一个平台上。但这个平台也已摇摇欲坠，于是他只好一边躲避光束与剑阵一边踩着这些平台朝辐光奔去。  
他终究慢了一步，一个平台在他的脚点到之前就陷落了下去，但下一秒它又重新浮了上来。纯粹容器往旁边瞥了一眼，发现守梦人正在集中意念，搭建出了一条通往辐光的浮空桥。可梦境毕竟是辐光主宰的天下，浮空桥刚刚成形便开始崩坏，守梦人与她抗衡不了多久。现在是唯一的机会了。  
纯粹容器低头躲闪了一发激光，便用尽全力向辐光跑去。在辐光神力的作用下，浮空桥被撕扯成了一块块碎石。面前已经没有落地点了，但辐光也就在不远处，纯粹容器最后一跃，利刃出鞘。  
一把暗剑飞来，纯粹容器突然感觉自己少了点什么——他的右手被砍下了。他回过头，发现自己的骨钉朝后坠去。难道，这就结束了吗？  
不，绝对不行！他绝对不能让苍白之王失望！纯粹容器明白现在自己不应该思考，但这念头给予了他强大的动力。他释放出虚空卷须拿回了骨钉，然后一个闪现给自己一个冲量向辐光发起了最后一击。  
辐光在犹豫，她似乎察觉到了纯粹容器刚才的思想波动，而且她显然没有预料到在这种情况下他还能完成攻击。等到她反应过来想瞬移走的时候，为时已晚。  
束缚封印闪着苍白的微光，伴着骨钉的寒芒，刺入了神明的胸膛。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
伴随着一阵炫目的闪光，沃姆看到容器跪在地上，左手扶着骨钉勉强支撑起身体，看起来十分痛苦与疲惫。  
他向前跨了一步，本能地想冲过去把容器扶起。但弗尔拦住了他。  
“陛下！光芒刚被收纳，力量未衰，随时有冲破容器的可能！现在是完全封印瘟疫的最佳时机！请立刻下令封锁黑卵！”  
沃姆收回了伸出的手，悲伤地点了点头。  
玄铁锁链降下，将容器吊起，束缚封印在其上蔓延，冷却着旧日之光的狂怒。沃姆看着他这视如己出的骑士，眼眶不禁有些湿润。容器抬起头来，努力朝沃姆的方向看了最后一眼。  
大门“嘭”的一声关上了。  
“孩子…”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
伴随着一阵炫目的闪光，纯粹容器又回到了黑卵中，他用左手扶着骨钉，勉强支撑起疲惫的身子。  
他能感到，体内有一股狂怒在汹涌。苦橙色的烟雾模糊了他的视线，光芒尖啸着，挣扎着，想要冲破这虚空的囚笼，灼烧着他的躯体。纯粹容器觉得自己快撑不住了。  
玄铁锁链启动的声音响起，纯粹容器感到自己被吊了起来，束缚封印在锁链上蔓延，体内沸腾的炙热终于不情愿地平息了。他努力抬起头，终于看到了远处那一点圣洁的苍白光芒——那是他效忠的创造者，也是他敬爱的养育人。  
那光越来越小，越来越远，随着大门“嘭”的一声关上，彻底消失了。  
“父亲…”


End file.
